1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loyalty programs and benefits packages, and more particularly to leveraging frequently visited password management dashboards with simple browsers for presenting highly personalized, targeted, and customized ad content.
2. Description of Related Art
Getting one's customers to come back and buy more is good business. Very often sales of related products and services can be realized by just informing existing customers that such things are available. However the competition for consumers' eyes, ears, and attention is fierce and the average consumer tunes out or avoids the onslaught. Products and services from unfamiliar sources are especially unwelcome, and can be annoying if their messages nevertheless manage to reach their targets.
Computer users that have already chosen to purchase or subscribe to services like Internet, banking, cable, telephone, etc., tend to trust their suppliers as legitimate and reliable. So when these suppliers send messages to their subscribers, the subscribers will often read and consider the offers. It's why big companies look to be sponsors of sporting events, stadiums, etc.
On-line shopping and computer use in general has made most consumers remote and hard to reach for advertisers, at least in traditional ways. It was always the case that advertisers looked for the busy places where consumers were, e.g., hectic intersections, popular newspapers, hit TV shows, and other highly frequented locations. That's all been changing.
Password manager applications on computers are one place a typical user has to frequent, even daily. So displaying advertising on the same screen as a password manager's dashboard makes good sense to an advertiser.
No one computer security application can do it all and free competition has resulted in dozens, if not hundreds of offerings that promise many perspectives on similar problems. Advertising has been the traditional solution to finding customers for products and for customers to understand what's available. New technologies can be “pushed” to market and market demand can “pull” sales. In a marketing “pull” system the consumer requests the product and “pulls” it through the delivery channel.
Push marketing can be interactive, especially when the Internet is available as a communications channel. Amazon and other retailers learned long ago that sales can be enhanced if they suggest or push related products to those purchases already in a buyer's “shopping cart”. Buyers are given the opportunity to click on the suggested products, often indicating how many other shoppers had bought these as well. The frequency of contact combined with relevance and trust of offer can increase the success of “push” marketing.
Protection suites are collections of best-in-class computer security products that make good sense when used in combination together. For example, NORTON™ SECURITY SUITE, IDENTITY GUARD®, SECURE BACKUP & SHARE, XFINITY™ TOOLBAR, etc.